chaosofthethreekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guan Yu
Description like his historical counterpart, Guan Yu is depicted as the heroic god of war who swore an oath to Liu Bei and Zhang Fei and vow to help bring an end to the chaos that brought upon the land by Dark Lord Cao Cao. He is wields the legendary Black Moon Dragon Blade and is powerful when it comes to lightning elemental attacks delivered to his enemies, he is aided by his daughter Guan Cai's as she helps him save ancient china from destruction. History Early life Guan Yu was born in Xie County, Hedong (present day Yuncheng (运城市), Shanxi). No details of the time of his birth are found in historical records until the late Qing Dynasty, when the tomb of Guan Yu was discovered, bearing some details of his family.needed It was written that Guan Yu was actually born from a family of scholars.needed His grandfather's name was Guan Shen. His father's name was Guan Yi. Guan Yu was born in the year 160needed, and like his ancestors, often read the classics Book of Changes and Spring and Autumn Annals. He married Lady Hu and his son Guan Ping was born in 178.needed Guan Yu fled his hometown at the age of 23needed, after slaying a local despot named Lü Xiong (呂熊). Five years later, he arrived in Zhuo Commandery (present day Zhuozhou, Hebei). He met Liu Bei, who was recruiting volunteers to form a civilian army to suppress the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. Together with Zhang Fei, Guan Yu joined Liu Bei and participated actively in fighting the Yellow Turban rebels in northern China. When Liu Bei was appointed as the governor of Pingyuan County, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were made "Senior Major" (别部司马) under Liu. According to Records of Three Kingdoms, the relationship of the three men was described to be as close as brothers. They slept in the same room and had their meals together, behaving as though they were real brothers. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei followed Liu Bei most of the time wherever he went and protected him from danger regardless of how perilous the situation was. In 199, Liu Bei attacked Xu Province with an army after gaining independence from the warlord Cao Cao. He killed Che Zhou, the governor of Xu Province, and placed Guan Yu in charge of the regional capital city of Xiapi. Liu Bei returned to the city of Xiaopei.  Shortly after, Cao Cao personally led a campaign to reclaim Xu Province from Liu Bei and defeated him in battle.  Liu Bei fled to Hebei and joined the warlord Yuan Shao. Xiapi fell and Guan Yu was captured by Cao Cao's men. Cao Cao treated Guan Yu respectfully, and Guan surrendered to him under conditions. Guan Yu was appointed by Cao Cao as a Lieutenant General. edit Service under Cao Cao Further information: History of the Han Dynasty In 200, Yuan Shao mustered an army of about 100,000 and started a campaign against Cao Cao, which subsequently culminated in the Battle of Guandu. To ensure a safe crossing of the Yellow River, Yuan Shao sent his general Yan Liang to attack Boma (northeast of present day Hua County, Henan), in order to claim a foothold on the southern bank of the Yellow River. Using a diversionary tactic, Cao Cao moved his main force westward towards Yan Ford along the river. Yuan Shao withdrew his troops from Baima and Cao Cao's forces struck back eastward to relieve the siege on Baima. Guan Yu and Zhang Liao led the vanguard, and attacked Yuan Shao's remaining troops at Baima. Identifying Yan Liang's parasol, Guan Yu slew Yan Liang in the midst of battle and brought back Yan's severed head. On recommendation of Cao Cao, Guan Yu was conferred the title of "MarquisI of Hanshou" (漢壽亭侯) in recognition of his effort in Boma. After that, Guan Yu left for Hebei to rejoin Liu Bei, who was currently in Yuan Shao's camp. He did not take any of Cao Cao's gifts with him and left behind a farewell letter. Some of Cao Cao's subordinates wanted to pursue Guan Yu and bring him back but Cao stopped them, saying "We are only serving different lords, let him go." Battle of Red Cliffs After the Battle of Guandu, Liu Bei was defeated at the Battle of Runan by Cao Cao and forced to flee south. He sought refuge under the Jing Province governor Liu Biao. Liu Bei and his forces were placed in charge of the city of Xinye by Liu Biao. In 208, Cao Cao initiated a southern campaign and seized control of parts of Jing Province north of the Yangtze River. Liu Biao had died of illness then and was succeeded by his son, Liu Cong, who surrendered to Cao Cao. Jing Province was thrown into confusion, and Guan Yu was ordered by Liu Bei to lead a navy and sail to Jiangling. Meanwhile, Liu Bei led some 100,000 refugees south, but was caught up by the elite cavalry of Cao Cao at Changban. Leaving his family and the populace behind, Liu Bei galloped away eastward to Han Ford, where he met up with Guan Yu's navy. Together, they sailed downstream to Xiakou to rendezvous with Liu Qi, who was the older son of Liu Biao. Liu Bei then successfully formed an alliance with the warlord Sun Quan, who held substantial influence in southeastern China, and the allies defeated Cao Cao at the Battle of Red Cliffs. As a result, the allied force pursued Cao Cao's forces to Jiangling. Effort in the battle of Jiangling During the Battle of Jiangling, Guan Yu was sent to block Cao Ren's supply lines via infiltration. He led a special force composed of navy and infantry, to go up the Han River, and attacked the city of Xiangyang, which was guarded by Yue Jin. Guan Yu was defeated by Yue Jin outside the city walls.10 However, Liu Bei became a powerful warlord as he was joined by Lei Xu (雷绪) and his troops numbering to tens of thousands, and soon conquered southern Jing Province without much resistance. Liu Bei promoted Guan Yu to the rank of "General Who Exterminates Rebels" (蕩寇將軍) and appointed him as the governor of the city of Xiangyang. Backed by Liu Bei, Guan Yu led a force to Xiakou to fight Yue Jin and Wen Ping, but was repelled by his rivals.11 Wen Ping trailed Guan Yu to Han Ford, in which he had Guan's food storage burnt to the ground.12 As a result, Guan Yu attempted to recuperate at Jingcheng (荆城); however, his pursuer would not allow him to rest, and Guan was forced to fight a naval battle with Wen Ping, which resulted in a total destruction of the navy.13 Later, Guan Yu set up some layers of blockades to prevent Li Tong from reinforcing Jiangling, but Li removed the blockades and fought his way through. Guan Yu ordered a retreat and Li Tong managed to enter Jiangling. After almost a year of fighting, Cao Cao could no longer afford continuous loss of materiel and labor in the siege, and ordered Cao Ren to withdraw from Jiangling fortress. Liu Bei convinced Sun Quan to lend him Nan Commandery, and stationed Guan Yu in its capital city, Jiangling. In 213, Liu Bei left for Yi Province (covering the Sichuan Basin) and wrestled control of the land from Liu Zhang after two years. Since then, Guan Yu had been the leading figure of Jing Province. Most of the Liu Bei's forces went to Yi Province when Liu was experiencing difficulty in his invasion, while Guan Yu and part of Liu's forces remained in Jing Province. edit Defeat and deathFurther information: Battle of Fancheng and Lü Meng's invasion of Jing Province In 219, Guan Yu attacked the nearby enemy city of Fancheng (present-day Fancheng District, Xiangyang, Hubei), which was guarded by Cao Ren, and besieged it. In autumn, heavy showers in the region caused the Han River next to the city to overflow. The flood destroyed reinforcements troops from Cao Cao led by Yu Jin and Pang De. Both Yu Jin and Pang De were captured by Guan Yu in battle. However, reinforcements led by Xu Huang managed to force Guan Yu's troops to retreat. At that time, Guan Yu realised that Sun Quan had secretly formed an alliance with Cao Cao and attacked Jing Province while he was attacking Fancheng. Mi Fang and Shi Ren, whom he left in charge of Jing Province, had surrendered to Sun Quan. When Guan Yu's troops received news that their families in Jing Province had fallen into the control of Sun Quan, some of them started deserting and returning to Jing Province to reunite with their families. Guan Yu's army was severely depleted due to the desertions so he attempted to retreat to Yi Province in the west but was surrounded and besieged by Sun Quan's forces at Maicheng (southeast of present day Dangyang, Hubei). Guan Yu attempted to break out of the encirclement with his son Guan Ping and subordinate Zhao Lei but failed. They were captured in Zhang Town (east of present-day Yuan'an County, Hubei) and executed by Sun Quan after refusing to surrender. Sun Quan sent Guan Yu's severed head to Cao Cao, who performed the proper funeral rites and buried Guan's head with full honours. Guan Yu was granted the posthumous title of "Marquis Zhuangmou" (壯繆侯) in 260 by Liu Shan. Skills Dragon Tail Sweep *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Guan Yu swings his Black Dragon Blade which delivers heavy damage to his enemies. Lightning Elemental. Dragon Claws *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Guan Yu performs a series of lightning fast thrusts at his enemies. Lightning Elemental Ascending Dragon Arc *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Guan Yu starts spinnning his black dragon halberd which unleashes a huge torrent of electricity, dealing massive damage. Lightning Elemental. Valor Attack: Dragon God Slasher Break *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Guan Yu runs forward and delivers powerful lightning elemental slashes then stabs the ground and unleashes a powerful lightning bolt which electrocutes enemies surronding him. Lightning Elemental. Dragon Surge *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Guan Yu swings his Black Dragon Blade which unleashes a huge homing whirlwind of electricity that crash into enemies as it travels along. Lightning Elemental. Diving Heaven Wave *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Guan Yu jumps into the air and performs a downward spinning dive to crash into enemy soldiers, electrocuting them. Lightning Elemental. Splitting Dragon Blitz *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Guan Yu once again spins his black dragon halbred rapidly which unleashes a huge pinwheel of electricity at enemy soldiers, causing major damage. Lightning Elemental. Valor Attack: Shattered Dragon Rave *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Guan Yu will levitate in the air and calls forth countless lightning bolts that travels on the ground, electricuting all enemies on screen. Lightning Elemental. Category:Characters Category:Shu Army